Down To The Wire
'''Down To The Wire '''is the fifty-three episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Rex wants his men to find the 2nd power of infinite, as it's in the South Pole. That's where the guards are protecting it, from threats after last year, attack from Peter Longbeard did. Rex has plans for something, as he gets Peter Longbeard, Cole, Ewa, and Hunter Fetch to distract the Corps. Rex brings them here, as he plans to get the 2nd Power of Infinite in the South Pole. Peter Longbeard decided to use his own battleship and destroy many of them in Europe, to lure Corps and others to come here, while Rex gets his own, for the glory. He and his men will attack, the people who are protecting the second power. The next day, Nathan and Matthew Collins have a conversation about enemies hiding, as Nathan and others will investigate with Providence and other agents. Harold and Boyce inform to Nathan, about other miliaries ships have been attacked by Peter Longbeard, Cole, Hunter Fetch, and Ewa, as he prepares to destroy more to continue his plan. Paul Decker urges them to use other forces, but they go alone after the mission is done. Nathan and his team go to fight against Ewa, Hunter Fetch, Cole, and Pete Longbeard and his men, as they go to Spain, to destroy more of the ships that are landing. Nathan and them fend them off in battle, as Pete Longbeard prepares for self-destruction, that can destroy their battleship and others from miles. Rex defeated many people in his way, as Alpha Force with shields and other defenses. Rex is too powerful and destroys everything in his way with his men helping. Rex fights his way to many floors in the base, to breach traps and destroy it, to find the second power of infinity. Nathan, Harold, and Boyce continue to fight against Ewa, Hunter Fetch, and Cole. Natalie comes and helps Nathan's team to defeat them, as Nathan goes and battles Pete Longbeard, before the self-destruction of the ship, will explode in a large radius. It turned out, ti has wires on them, Natalie cuts them when she says it. Nathan listens and disarmed to the battleship to explode. Ewa, Hunter Fetch, Cole, and Peter Longbeard have been sent to prison, as Nathan thanks Natalie, as she is one step ahead, of finding many enemies, who are hiding. Nathan sees Peter Longbeard saying that "It worked, after all" as he laughs. Alpha Force member is attacked with other forces, as they don't know, who he is. Nathan sees that the missing item is gone. Rex sees them and leaves without anyone, noticing. Episode Moments * Rex steals the 2nd Power of Infinite * Peter Longbeard and his team is defeated again, by Nathan's team * Alpha team attacks at the South Pole, because of Rex and his men Characters * Nathan Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Harold Fox * Boyce Frost * Corps * Alpha Team * Matthew Collins * Paul Decker Villain * Rex Barton * Pete Longbeard * Longbeard Army * Ewa * Cole * Hunter Fetch Links Trivia * Rex Barton knows about this since the Scientist made it * The South Pole appears again, in the Linguistic Franchise * Longbeard obsessed with destroying battleships, to make his the best, but failed again * Rex always plan his attacks, before he goes in * Corps and other agents, willing to investigate other threats, that they went missing Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Bryan Andrews Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason